


Heat

by ALPHAwolf



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of past abuse, Smut, dirty name calling, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The spirit of the cat is volatile, passionate, and during heat, horny as fuck. Consciousness replaced by lust based instinct Kyo unwittingly decides on his mate, unfortunately for Yuki.</p><p>(Separated into chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Spirit of the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! WARNING- consent issues sort of :/ don't like please don't read I don't want anyone to read if they wont enjoy! HAPPY ENDINGS THATS A PROMISE! The usual disclaimers :D

Kyou's eyes slid open slowly to the new light of the morning, having woken later than usual. An annoying heat covered his body, and most specifically, his groin. He groaned and tried to sit up. The feeling would pass soon no doubt, it was simply due to the season, cat mating season. It always made him lethargic and horny.

Kyou sat up and tried to open his eyes properly, but even with them open everything was a blur of colour and shape. It was as though he was drugged, drifting in and out of consciousness, common sense and intellect dissipating. Slowly, his human consciousness almost faded completely, leaving a mate hungry cat as the main controller of his brain.

The redheaded teen purred softly and stretched, popping his joints one by one with a yawn.

Yuki, dressed for the day and rather peeved after once again trying to make his own breakfast and failing miserably (he honestly had no idea how he managed to set his cereal on fire) reluctantly approached the cat's door. Shigure had sent him up to wake the stupid feline for school, seeing as he was yet to come down.

Yuki sighed reluctantly and pushed the door open.

"Baka Neko,- Oh, you’re up." Kyou's eyes turned from the window to Yuki, his crotch reacting straight away to the sight of a beautiful mate before him.

Yuki frowned when Kyou didn't insult him as he usually would. He didn't even move, just stared at him with those piercing scarlet eyes.

"Oi, idiot cat, get ready for school."

The cat-boy stood fluidly and stalked over to Yuki, his eyes glazed "You want to fight this early in the morning? Forget it, we'll end up late for school." Yuki was expecting some stupid retort about him being too focused on school, but Kyou just continued his advance.

The red-eyed boy was wearing only his beige pants, which he had fallen asleep in the night before. Was that a bulge on his crotch? Yuki payed it no heed. 'Morning wood' was a common thing at their age after all.

The smaller boy readied to defend himself from an attack as Kyou boxed him in against the wall, looking down at him. He refused to be intimidated and didn't break eye contact, which was how he noticed Kyou's pupils where vertical slits. His eyes were fogged, no anger or competitive spark in his eyes. Yuki couldn't pinpoint the look, as oddly familiar as it was. It took him a moment to realize, a moment too long. Pure, raw animal lust glazed Kyou's scarlet eyes.

The redhead pushed the paler skinned boy against the wall, overpowering him at close range and desperately connected their lips. Yuki's eyes widened. In his shock he couldn't move, only feel the push of Kyou's hard-on against his hip and the soft lips moving on his own.

The smaller shook his head violently and tried to scream, but Kyou only shoved his tongue in the boy's mouth the second it opened. Yuki tried to yell and fuss, but the taller male had him trapped against the wall with no escape. It made his heart race and body shiver, muscles seizing as a talented hungry mouth devoured his.

As soon as Yuki realized his body was starting to react to Kyou trying to rape him he dug his nails into the cat's chest, the possessed boy backing away with a hiss. The second he was free the rat bolted out the room and down the stairs to Tohru and Shigure in the kitchen.

"What's wrong Yuki? Kyou winning?" Yuki looked at Shigure still panting, a horror struck look on his face. The older looked at him confused.

"Yuki-kun! What's wrong?!" Tohru asked reading his panic and responding with her own. Yuki couldn't talk, though he tried, but it all came out gibberish with Kyou's name at the end.

"Kyou-kun, what happened up there?" Shigure said looking behind Yuki. Yuki spun around and 'eeked' as he saw Kyou right behind him, that same look as before when their eyes met. The rat scrambled to hide behind Shigure, but Kyou grabbed his arm and pulled him back into his arms before he could get away. The cat's erection was pressed hard against him, pushing against his lower spine.

Kyou purred and nuzzled Yuki's hair, then begun to lick at his ear. The rat looked like a terrified goat, shocked frozen. He had no idea how to handle someone like this, and it scared him. Even worse he couldn't bring himself to hate the gentle stimulation. That was probably the most horrifying part of the situation. Being dominated by Kyou should not have been a turn on!

Kyou's member rubbed into Yuki's lower back as he began to hump the still frozen teen. Shigure covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing while Tohru covered hers to hold back a squeal.

"I believe you have a problem Yuki-kun~ hehe." Shigure had a hunch what was going on after seeing a few of the cats around chasing one another, before engaging in a rough mate-ship and running off to find another cat to consummate. Shigure giggled. Cats were quite the sluts, and the males were pretty much rapists. Though that was true for many animals, including dogs like him.

Yuki's eye twitched as Kyou's slippery tongue licked his nape. The rat screamed again, this time with nothing to muffle it, and Tohru hurried over to help finally.

"Kyou-kun you mustn't do that to Yuki-kun without his consent!" Yuki thrashed around and made high pitched panicked noises like the mouse he was. Why had Tohru said 'without his consent'!? In what universe would he ever allow Kyou to do such things!?

Tohru rushed over to reason with Kyou and attempt to push them apart.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you my sweet little Tohru-chan!~"

"Huh? Whaaaa!" Tohru was taken in Yuki's place as the boy escaped. The teen went bright red and stuttered as she felt Kyou's member press against her back. She couldn't say it was unpleasant though. Shigure laughed softly and Yuki looked at Kyou horrified.

"Now now, that's enough." Shigure walked over and pushed the two apart, causing Kyou to latch onto his side. Shigure laughed and blushed slightly as he felt something hard and long against his hip. "Well someone's certainly exited, and well equipped apparently." Kyou meowed in response and rubbed his head against Shigure's shoulder.

"What the hell is going on!!!" Yuki finally yelled, looking rather dishevelled as he panted.

"What do you mean? Is something not as it usually is?" Shigure laughed after he spoke. Kyou's erection pressed harder against him, grinding against his hip. "Steady there Kyou!" Shigure pushed Kyou away a little, the cat hissing in response. Yuki looked like he was going to murder, so Shigure figured some explaining was in order.

"Don't panic you two, it’s very normal for a cat to act like this every once in a while~!" Shigure tried to stop Kyou getting closer, which was difficulty till Yuki took a step forward and Kyou turned his attention towards his favourite mate, glomping him head on. Yuki squeaked as they both fell, Kyou pressing his body down on him, both their members touching through clothes. Yuki squealed and tried to crawl away. Kyou's mouth latched onto his neck, sucking hungrily.

"Ha-!Ahh!" Yuki covered his mouth. Had he really just made such an erotic noise. Apparently so since Kyou began grinding against him again, purring all the while.

Tohru had brought out a camera and was taking photos with a rosy blush across her face while Shigure stood, at a loss of what to do. He sighed as Kyou showed no signs of letting go and Yuki continued to beg for help as if he were a porn star.

"Are you two done yet? You and Tohru need to get to school, Kyou can stay home and I'll call Hitori. There may be a way to stop his mating prowess." Yuki squeaked loudly again, clawing at the floorboards in an attempt to crawl away. "Tohru, you help Yuki up and I'll hold Kyou back." Tohru nodded and fumbled to put her camera away. "And could you give me copies of those?" He whispered in her ear, gesturing to the camera now in her pocket. Tohru nodded and they went to work trying to separate the cat from his favourite victim. Kyou hissed and tried to bite Shigure when he pulled him away. Yuki took the opportunity to escape and ran, still panting, straight out the house on the path to school. He was most definitely late.

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru grabbed Yuki's and her own bag before she ran after him. Kyou tried to follow, Shigure transforming into a dog and stopping the cat dead in his tracks. He practically did a backflip, transforming himself and hissing at the dog before Shigure picked him up by the ruff of his neck. Kyou threw himself around panicked as Shigure ran him up to his room, locking the feline inside. Kyou meowed and scratched at the door, pacing by the entrance as Shigure transformed again and sighed, walking naked back down to the kitchen.

"Time to call Hitori." He declared picking up his yakuta from the floor and grabbing the phone.

 

"Yuki-kun! Wait up!" Tohru ran, trying to catch up with Yuki, the rat walking at her running pace. She finally caught up and was forced to jog by him. "Yuki-kun are you okay?" Yuki was bright red, his lavender hair a mess, and was that an erection? Tohru covered her surprised blush. Could her fantasies be coming true? Would the cat and mouse finally fall in love and make cat-mouse baby's!? The thought made the heat spread to the tips of her ears.

"I-I'm fine Miss Honda. please don't worry." Tohru wasn't convinced, but this morning had been one of the best she'd ever had, so she dropped the issue and passed him his bag. He thanked her and took it, kicking himself mentally for having forgotten.

It didn't take them long at all to get to school at Yuki's fast pace, leaving Tohru panting as they arrived. As soon as they were in class Tohru's friends were at her side, and all eyes were on the princely Yuki.

"Hey, where's carrot top?" Arisa, more commonly referred to as 'Yankee Bitch' by the dubbed 'carrot top', asked. Yuki frowned. What did she care? Did she have like a crush on him or something? Yuki frowned at her and went away to sit at his desk.

"What's up with the Prince? We not good enough to be around him?" She asked with a mocking tone.

"Nonononono! I-it's, umm..." While Tohru tried to cover up Yuki's odd behaviour Saki Hanna stood staring at him, her magical hair high sensing his waves. Anger. Embarrassment. Lust... Hanna silently walked over behind him without Tohru or Arisa noticing.

"Hickey." Yuki jumped when he heard the voice behind him. He turned to see the strange Hanna staring down at him.

"I-I'm sorry, what?"

"You have a hickey." Yuki's eyes widened. Kyou had given him a hickey!? He immediately covered up where Kyou had been sucking earlier on his neck.

"Hannah-chan!" Tohru rushed over with Arisa behind her. "What's wrong Yuki-kun?" Yuki gulped, blush gathering on his cheeks.

"He has a hickey." Hannah said plainly. Tohru and Arisa both looked at him surprized.

"Since when does the Prince have a sex life?" Arisa asked, still surprised, her eyes then widened. "T-Tohru did you-?"

"No!!! Th-that was not me I swear!"

"It's from a man." Hanna said, looking deep into Yuki's eyes.

"Serious?! Hahaha!" Arisa laughed so hard she looked like she was about to cry. Yuki's mouth hung open, his face red as a strawberry.

"I can tell." Hannah said, still looking at him, to answer his unasked question. Yuki turned around and made sure his collar was as high as possible to hide the mark. He was going to kill Kyou when this whole sex-crazed faze passed.

 

§

 

It was finally lunch and Yuki, Hatsuharu and Momiji where sitting together. Tohru had said she needed to show Hannah and Arisa some photo's she'd taken in private so the three weren't present yet.

"Hey, where's Kyou-kun!" Momiji asked, sitting eating sweets in his female uniform.

"He is unwell today." Yuki answered. Momiji frowned and went back to his confectionary.

"Oi, why do you have a hickey?" Yuki almost dropped his food at Hatsuharu's question. All day people had asked, and half of the people who did had threatened if he didn't dump 'her' they were going to kill Tohru, just in case.

"What's a hickey?" Momiji asked.

"It's the mark you get after someone sucks on you." Hatsuharu said plainly.

"It's an insect bite." Yuki said. "Not a hickey."

"Bullshit." What an ironic statement coming from him. "Who did that? You know you will be mine, Yuki. I'm not gonna let anyone give you those but me." Yuki groaned and put down his food.

"For the last fucking time. I WILL NEVER BE YOURS!" The sudden outburst and use of swearing, both highly unusual for Yuki, got the message across. The rat was most definitely stressed and had been sulking all day. Hatsuharu frowned.

"Fine." He said, going back into 'white Haru' mode. They all went back to silence till the bell rang and they parted ways, Hatsuharu and Momiji going to their class together.

"Hey! Let's go to Shigure's after school! We can make Kyou-kun feel better!" Hatsuharu nodded and followed the skipping Momiji to class.

 

§

 

Yuki sighed as he walked into the house. The rest of the school day had been no better than earlier, and many of his evil fans had tried to make the hickey their own. Avoiding them had been hell. Even the boy's bathroom wasn't safe. He'd had no idea he had so many fangirls, and Kyou's fan's kept coming up and asking where he was, then noticing the hickey and asking questions too. Overall the day had been exhausting. He resolved to go to his secret and relax himself as soon as he finished his homework.

"Ah Yuki-kun! My little Tohru-chan! How was school?"

"Great Shigure-san! I have something for you." Tohru held out a CD labelled KXY and Shigure's eyes lit up.

"Thank you so much my little Tohru-chan!"

"What's that?" Yuki asked on his way to the stairs.

"Raw material I need in order to write my latest romance and erotica based novel!" Shigure answered, causing Yuki to roll his eyes and leave.

"Momiji! Hatsuharu! So nice to see you! ~" Yuki rushed back into the front room. Momiji smiled at him innocently.

"Hellooo~ we came to make Kyou-kun feel better! ~" Hatsuharu sat on the couch while Momiji sat on the floor near him.

"Kyou's asleep right now, but I don't think you can make him feel better Momiji, that's not appropriate." Shigure said and the rabbit made a confused expression.

"But isn't he sick?" Shigure laughed.

"Oh no! Don't worry! He's just-" There was a bang and a crash upstairs. "Well you'll see in a moment." After he added quietly, "Why does everyone have to break my house?"

Yuki walked over to stand behind Shigure, seeing him as some sort of human shield.

Kyou, in his ginger cat form, ran into the room and bolted for the door to search for a cat mate. Before he could Shigure transformed and barked at him, making Kyou screech and jump, scampering away and jumping onto the top of the tall bookcase. He hissed down at Shigure from his position.

Hatsuharu rose an eyebrow at Kyou's odd behaviour and Tohru giggled.

"I'm going to go do my homework." She said before bowing and leaving the room, knowing it would be filled with naked men soon enough.

"What's up with Kyou? N' why's Yuki hiding?" Yuki was half hidden behind the kitchen wall when Hatsuharu spoke.

"Ah, well you see, Yuki seems to be Kyou's favourite so he's simply trying to protect himself." Shigure answered, tail wagging.

"Favourite what?" Momiji asked.

Suddenly Kyou jumped from the bookshelf. All eyes were on him as he walked slowly over to the closest person, Momiji, and started rubbing against his leg purring.

"Aawww! Cute!" Momiji picked him up and started petting him while Kyou rubbed his face and body against him.

There was a popish sound and smoky mist surrounded Shigure as he transformed back.

"Hmm, it seems while in his cat for, Kyou is like a cat, and while human he is a horny cat." Shigure had a comically serious look on his face as he thought.

"You mean when he's a human he turns into a mindless sex crazed cat?" Hatsuharu sounded almost hopeful.

"Yep." Momiji's eyes seemed to light up with curiosity and something evil formed behind Hatsuharu's.

"Oi, Kyou." The orange cat lifted his head from where he was rubbing on Momiji's leg and meowed in response. "Come here." Surprisingly Kyou obeyed, jumping off Momiji's lap and onto Hatsuharu's.

"Hey! No fair!" Hatsuharu ignored Momiji's whining.

Yuki's eyes thinned and Shigure rose an eyebrow. What the hell was he doing?

"Turn into a human." Yuki and Shigure's eye's widened at the command. There was a pop and white mist as Kyou did, left sitting on Hatsuharu's lap naked. His bare smooth and tan legs were open on both sides of Hatsuharu's and his arms laid on the bull’s chest. He still had his cat ears and tail, appearing thinner than usual, probably because he was naked. Kyou licked his lips, his red eyes heavy and seductive. His erection pressed against Hatsuharu's crotch, where the bull's own erection was beginning to form. The younger teen smirked, looking at the submissive pleading face Kyou was giving him, grunting slightly when the neko moved against him.

Yuki's eye twitched and Shigure covered his mouth with an 'Oh my', while Momiji just stared at the two, seeming mesmerized.

Hatsuharu roughly grabbed the back of Kyou's neck, violently bringing their lips together. Their open mouths connected and both's tongues immediately found one another. The redhead rubbed against Hatsuharu's crotch, taking charge making the black and white haired cow moan. Both were suddenly pulled apart panting.

"What the fuck do you think you’re doing!?" Yuki looked like he was going to murder them, but the next second he was under Kyou on the couch. Kyou gave a growling purr and started attacking Yuki's lips, already rubbing against him, causing the smaller boy make those strange noises again.

Hatsuharu laughed breathily. He had both boy's legs tangled on his lap, Kyou's round and tan behind in his line of sight, as well as Yuki's erotic face as he was molested.

"Nice view." He commented. Momiji nodded from where he was sitting.

Yuki was able to free his lips, saliva trailing from the activities their tongues had been taking part in, as Kyou started nuzzling and sucking his neck. "I think I know where the hickey came from." 'Black Haru' said smirking.

"G-get him off me!!!" Yuki yelled before squeaking as Kyou bit down on his neck. He was bright red and struggling not to pant or think about how as soon as Kyou was over him, looking like he was about to devour him, his cock came to life.

"Okay." Hatsuharu softly put his hands on Kyou's hips and lifted them. Kyou hissed softly as the friction between him and his mate's sexes were lost. Black Haru smirked again, his hands softly trailing under Kyou's hips to his abdomen, making Kyou's hips wriggle. Shigure shook his head when he saw that Momiji looked like he was about to drool.

"S-stop being a pervert and help me out bastard!" Yuki yelled. Kyou had started to open his shirt to kiss and suck the pale milky skin of his chest.

There was a loud slap.

"Nyaaa!!" The sound Kyou made caused everyone but Black Haru, who was licking his lips, to blush. Kyou had immediately shot up when Haru had spanked him. Yuki would have scampered off but the sound had put his brain into meltdown.

"Aw sorry, did I hurt you?" He rubbed the red mark of his hand on Kyou's cheek while looking into the boy's slitted eyes. "Want me to kiss it better?"

"I will! Let me let me!! It's my turn to have fun with nekoko-Kyou!" Momiji said, grabbing Kyou's arm and pulling him onto the floor with him. Kyou fell on top of the giggling blond and started licking his neck and face like a kitten. Momiji laughed and hugged Kyou.

"What the hell Momiji!?" Yuki was still laying down, trying to keep up with everything that was happening.

"What?" Momiji asked innocently.

"Momiji is bi." Hatsuharu said. Momiji nodded. "So am I."

"But aren't you and Rin in a relationship?" Shigure said confused.

"Yeah, but she's bi too. We agreed we can both 'get' with people if they're same gender." Shigure nodded with understanding, while Yuki was extremely concerned and creeped out by the events unfolding around him.

"Nyaa-!" Everyone turned to see Kyou as he made the sensual noise, as if Yuki wasn't hard enough.

Momiji had pulled Kyou's tail to open his mouth and then immediately smooshed their open mouths together. He then proceeded to flip them over so Kyou was laying naked on the ground with him on top. Yuki jumped up, his hands in fists.

"Get off him you fucking vermin!!!!" Shigure and Hatsuharu rose their eyebrows at Yuki's reaction. It resembled Kyou really. They did say couples became more like one another though, and if Kyou wasn't all there someone had to make up for it.

Momiji sat up on Kyou's abdomen while the cat boy purred.

"But I'm not an uke." As always he seemed to remain completely innocent. Not even Hatsuharu had expected him to say that.

Yuki himself didn't even know why he was so furious at seeing Kyou look like he was enjoying having Momiji on top of him.

Yuki lifted Momiji by his collar and dropped him arm’s length away from Kyou.

"Awww! no fair Yuki-kun!" Yuki was about to death-glare him when he was, again, knocked down by Kyou, who immediately crawled on top. Yuki didn't have time to yell since their lips immediately locked. In a second Kyou had his hands all over Yuki's body again, as if they had never left.

"Aww! Why does Yuki-kun get more fun with nekoko-Kyou!"

"I wouldn't call him that Momiji, if he remembers he might kill you, if he doesn't already kill you for taking advantage of his state, both of you." Shigure had gone into his responsible parenting mode. "Now help me get him off Yuki." The two sighed and stood to help, but the second they stepped closer Kyou hissed at them violently, looking like he'd kill them if they got closer. Kyou was practically growling at them as he loomed over the panting Yuki, who was trying to come back to reality from the mind blowing French kiss he had just received.

The cat's tail swished, his ears flat against his skull as he sent them all a threatening glare. It was almost as terrifying as the cat's vengeful form.

"Great, what do we do now?" Haru asked, arms crossed.

"Umm, milk?" Momiji suggested.

"Brilliant! I'll get some from the fridge!" Shigure rushed off, still nude, into the kitchen.

Momiji and Hatsuharu turned their attention to the cat and mouse when Yuki squeaked.

"K-Kyou! Stop!! N-no!" Kyou had taken off Yuki's shirt and was working at his pants, all the while starting to lick and suck Yuki's nipples while rubbing his erection on Yuki's leg. "Noo-ahh!" Yuki was bright red laid out on the floor, his hair a complete mess as he squeaked and panted.

"I have the milk!" Shigure returned with a bowl of milk and put it nearby the two on the floor. Kyou showed no interest and started to pull down Yuki's pants, then suddenly stopped, his pupils turning to complete slits as he looked up. He turned his head to the door.

Hitori stood in the doorway holding a small material bag out. Kyou jumped off Yuki and ran towards him in cat form, then began rubbing against his legs.

"I guess Hitori is his favourite now?" Shigure said. Hitori didn't comment and picked Kyou up under his stomach. Kyou acted like a floppy cuddly kitten in his arms.

"How'd you do that Hitori-sama!" Momiji asked excitedly.

"Cat-nip." He replied simply, gesturing to the bag that Kyou was rubbing against in his palm.

"Thank God your here or Haru and Momiji-kun would have got Kyou pregnant!"

"How many times must I tell you Shigure, men cannot have children. Momiji, Hatsuharu, I am disappointed in you both. You should know better than to take advantage of someone’s... condition." Momiji looked slightly guilty behind his sheepish smile where Hatsuharu didn't care for being scolded. "Now, I'll examine Kyou in his room, and Shigure,"

"Hm?"

"Put some clothes on." With that he left for Kyou's room. Shigure smiled gleefully as he picked up his clothes.

"What's up with you?" Hatsuharu said, a little worried.

"I've just come up with a brilliant addition to this book I'm writing! I shall go add it immediately!" he pronounced, yakuta not on properly as he walked off to his study to add another chapter to his latest book: 'A Game of Cat and Mouse'.

Not half way through the chapter he was writing, when he was getting to the juiciest part, Hitori walked in. Shigure sighed and stopped writing.

"So what's up with Kyou-kun?" He asked.

"He is simply experiencing an extreme amount of heat. It'll last about two more days then he'll be back to his old self, here." Hitori held out a larger bag of catnip. "You'll need this to control him, and I don't want to hear that you let yourself go and slept with him. Don't let anyone else either. Including any cats. There were hordes of them outside Kyou's window."

"Aww! They all want Kyou-kun's kittens!"

"Yes. Unfortunately for him. Do not let him out of his room, but be sure he eats." Shigure nodded. "I'll make sure Kagura-chan doesn't find out about his current state and inform Akito." He then added under his breath too low for the loyal dog to hear, "if she asks."

Hitori turned and said goodbye before leaving the house.

 

§

 

Yuki took the task of keeping Hatsuharu and Momiji away from Kyou upon himself, and it was really a full-time job. Momiji was constantly coming up with plans to sneak off and 'make nekoko-Kyou have his kittens'. They then had to explain men couldn't have baby's, which Momiji completely ignored, adamant he would impregnate Kyou with his many rabbit/cat children so the redhead wouldn't bully him anymore. Shigure hadn't helped by disagreeing and saying it was possible.

Their attempts infuriated Yuki, though he didn't for a moment stop to question why.

Hatsuharu and Momiji invited themselves for dinner, just waiting for a gap in Yuki's defence they could sneak through and claim the protected prize.

Tohru made dinner as usual and brought out the food to everyone in the dining room.

"Should I take Kyou-kun his dinner?" She asked innocently.

"I'll do it!" Momiji said, over excitedly.

"No you won’t!" Again Yuki's yelling shocked the entire table silent. Shigure struggled not to laugh and began to eat his meal.

Hatsuharu stood and walked to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?!" Yuki hissed at him angrily. He couldn't even eat without these two trying something.

"Taking Kyou his food" He replied simply, walking into the kitchen to fetch Kyou's plate.

"No way!" Yuki violently rose and stomped into the kitchen, pointing an accusing finger at Hatsuharu. "Don't you dare think you can get away with taking advantage of Kyou's condition you perv!" Yuki grabbed the plate of food before Hatsuharu and stalked off towards Kyou's room upstairs. 'White Haru' rose an eyebrow and walked back into the dining room.

"Did he just call Kyou-kun Kyou?" Momiji asked surprized. Shigure burst out laughing, no longer able to contain it, while Tohru also giggled as quietly as possible. "Huh? Hey, why are you laughing?" Momiji looked at the two confused. Shigure looked like he was about to pass out from lack of oxygen. The man was in tears clutching his stomach.

Yuki walked up to Kyou's room and slid the door open slightly, hoping the orangette wasn't near the door and ready to run out. When he saw no sign of the carrot coloured feline he began to worry and walked in without caution. With still no sign of the cat he put the dish down on the floor and went to switch on the light.

Before he could Yuki froze as hands snuck under his shirt and a low sexy purr resonated in his ear from behind, a naked body pressing against him, it's hard-on pressing into his crack. Yuki's eyes double in size before becoming dangerously thin.

The rat went to turn and hit Kyou with a trademark epic move, but the moment he started to turn Kyou smashed him against the wall violently, making him squeak in pain. Warm hands started to smooth over his torso, his captor’s warm breath tickling his neck and ear. Yuki shivered and squeaked pitifully.

He knew he should call for, help as he wasn't able to take Kyou on while he was in this state, but he couldn't seem to speak any higher than a whisper for some reason, his throat seeming to shrink and his mouth becoming oddly dry. Kyou made a catlike growl and bit his ear playfully, Yuki gasping before he then licked the sensitive cusp. The cat started to grind against his chosen mate's ass, making the mouse boy gasp and fight moans.

"K-Kyou stop. Haa~" Yuki mewled and gasped. His eyes widened at how submissive he sounded. Even to his own ears it sounded more like he was begging for it.

He violently jabbed Kyou's stomach with his elbow and tried to run for it, Kyou grabbed his mate before he could leave and pushing him to the ground. The redhead licked his lips, coming down on the thin teen who lay panting on his back.

Yuki was captivated by the look of delicious lust flashing in Kyou's beautiful crimson eyes. He didn't have long to admire them before his lips where being eaten off his face again. He tried to keep his mouth shut as Kyou assaulted his lips, but it wasn't long till he gave in with a whimper. His tongue was sucked out of its place and into the cat's warm cavern. The intense pleasure of Kyou's sucking, rubbing, moaning and gentle bites made a tear slip down Yuki's face. How the hell was the other overpowering him like this from just a few touches and kisses!?

"Hm-nn-ahhnmm-!" He could barely catch his breath, forced to violently pull away panting breathlessly. Did the baka cat not need to breath or something!?

While Yuki was distracted catching his breath he didn't notice Kyou open his shirt, till the cat licked his apparently sensitive nipple. Yuki arched his back up against the other's mouth involuntarily.

"A-ahaa-!" He started panting and clawing the wood boards as his nub was gently molested by Kyou's tongue. God, it felt good.

His shirt was completely torn off and their bare chests made contact. Yuki bit back another sound from the feeling of his small frame beneath Kyou's muscled form. The cat purred, rubbing their crotches together.

"Aaah~haa~nn~!" He found himself laying limp without complaints, letting their hard erections rub together as Kyou began to strip him of his pants. Once they were gone Yuki felt his tight boxers be pulled down his legs, letting his erection free. Kyou growled sexily between Yuki's legs as the boy-mouse moaned softly.

The scarlet eyed teen started to kiss Yuki's leg, then began trailing love bites down to his crotch on his sensitive thigh, and licked up his abdomen.

"Nnnnnn~!" Kyou pressed their nude bodies together and Yuki couldn't help but moan through his shut mouth. Kyou purred and started rubbing their naked erections together, sending the mouse mad. They were both dripping pre-cum, their erections slipping against one another. He felt like he was going insane. In his sex high he had no problem doing anything for this feeling, he'd spread for his supposed 'enemy' whenever he asked for it for the pleasure he was receiving.

Dirty thoughts he didn't know he was capable of thinking swarmed his mind. He was in bliss, dirty unholy sex bliss that made his eyes roll back.

Kyou suddenly jumped from him in cat form and went to the apparently open door. Hatsuharu stood looking pissed with Shigure behind him holding Kyou and a bag of cat-nip.

"Hypocrite." He said before walking off. Yuki lay panting and quickly started to dress himself. What the hell was that!?

"Are you okay Yuki-kun~?" Shigure had a blush on his face. God knows how long he'd been standing there.

"Y-yes!" Yuki rushed out towards the shower. He needed to release now, he was so hard it hurt. He was in such a high state still he didn't have time to be embarrassed.

Shigure pet the kitten like Kyou and tutted.

"Oh the things you do to poor Yuki Kyou-kun~! Ahh but another chapter to my wonderful book has just popped into my head!"

 

§

 

Yuki was still blushing as he got into bed. He had masturbated to his own distant relative, the baka neko, and he had been a withering moaning mess, even started fingering himself softly! Someone must have heard him, he practically screamed Kyou's name as he came.

The thoughts of touching himself imagining it was Kyou made his lower regions tingle. God not again! Yuki groaned and shoved his face in his pillow as he gave in, his cock hard as he thought of the cat's hands all over him, using his own hands as substitutes under his clothes. He disgusted himself. Having to get himself off with thought of not only a man, but Kyou.

Yuki muffled himself with the pillow as he pulled down both his night-pants and underwear to touch his lower body.

"Hn-!Mmm!" Yuki's hands groped his own ass and cock, one travelling towards his hole, the other slowly but violently touching his length. He could just imagine Kyou behind him, licking him and telling him what a slut he was, monopolizing and dominating him so easily with just a lust filled look.

Yuki panted heavily, his eyes shut tightly as he drooled out of his open mouth onto the pillow, one finger playing with the hole at his tip, another moving around inside his upraised ass. He could almost hear Kyou insult him in a rough husky voice, calling him a baka darashinai nezumi before sinking his teeth into him and slapping his ass.

Yuki came screaming into his pillow. He fell flat breathing heavily, skin glazed with a wet sheen. Slowly he turned over onto his back panting, the sticky fluids making it uncomfortable between his legs.

Great, now he had a mess to clean up.


	2. What the Mouse Really Wants

It was still dark out when Yuki woke to the sound of the door sliding open. He looked towards it but saw nothing.

It was still shut. The room had an odd aura to it, though Yuki couldn't tell why. He was still in his room, though it seemed bigger... Had he turned into a rat in his sleep? He looked at himself to see he was still in his human form, not that odd he thought as the room didn't seem that much diffrent. Though it was quite distorted.

The pressure of a body on his own smaller made Yuki look up, meeting sexy half open red eyes. Kyou licked his lips looking down at Yuki. He was completely nude, the light of the moon making his tan skin seem to illuminate.

Kyou purred and put his full weight down on Yuki, pinning the rat in place. his ear twitched as he looked down at the rat like a delicious meal. Yuki tried to scream for help, but nothing came out. Oh well, he tried. Not his fault if he can't call for help.

Kyou sucked Yuki's neck while his hand roamed the boys thin body. Yuki whimpered while Kyou's warm hands played with his nipples, pinching and flicking the hard pink flesh. Yuki shivered as he felt Kyou press their erections together through the sheets. The boy tried to move his body under Kyou's but couldn't for some reason.

A horrible stench filled the air, like that of a thousand rotting corpses. He opened his eyes panicked. Kyou was gone, and in his place a monster, the vengeful spirit of the cat. It's huge sharp maws dripped drool as huge green eyes stared down at him. Yuki tried to scream or thrash around, but neither worked. The monster came down upon Yuki to devour him.

 

"Aahhhhh!!!!!" Yuki's eyes shot open, but the second he tried sit up he was pushed straight back down, lips hungrily latching onto his neck as he fussed around still terrified. It was day time, the light streaming in the window onto his bed, or rather onto a nude Kyou who sat on top of him.

"Oh Kyou! I didn't let you out so you could molest Yuki!" Well, maybe he did, Shigure thought fighting a smile and trying to remain authoritative. Kyou paid him no heed. The adult pouted and walked over to the two, stopping to watch the show for a second.

Yuki's cheeks were bright red, his eyes shut tightly as he gritted his teeth, fighting moans. His jaw un-set every few moments for him to pant, his face softening to make an extremely erotic expression as he did. Kyou was at his neck, sucking and licking as if he were a hungry leech devouring the boy. The lavender haired teen withered under Kyou and the thin sheets while his attacker purred and rubbed their hips together as Yuki let out a little squeak.

That was when it was time to stop in Shigure's opinion. He brought out the bag of catnip, Kyou's attention turning to the cat drug from Yuki who was still a confused sleepy mess. Kyou turned to a cat and jumped from the bed, circling Shigure's yakuta while meowing incessantly.

Yuki started to gain his composure and sat up, still flustered.

"Well what a wake up that must have been hmm?" Yuki didn't answer and looked down at Kyou, who looked back and meowed. "Lucky it's a Sunday, you slept in quite late!" Yuki looked over at the clock. Ten am! He really had slept in.

Shigure chuckled. "Be sure to eat breakfast and savour the last day of Kyou's not wanting to fight!" Yuki looked at Shigure confused.

"Last day?" He said in a dreamy, not-all-there tone.

"Yep! Hitori called and said Kyou's heat will stop tomorrow! Good huh? Now get up and ready for the day." With that Shigure turned to leave, Kyou at his heels. Yuki looked to the door as they left just as the cat stopped at the door and looked back at Yuki. They stared at each other, Yuki's heart picking up speed as Kyou seemed to look at him longingly. The cat then turned away and followed after Shigure.

Yuki stopped a second to focus on his breathing and give his head a second to get around everything. That was when he noticed the uncomfortable slick feeling between his legs. Cum? But he had cleaned up after yesterday, and he hadn't cum just then. It took Yuki a second to realize what was the cause, and it all came flooding back, drowning him in the memories of his dreams. All last night he had dreamt over and over of Kyou. The first few had been innocent enough, just a bit of fluff and innocent kissing, but that had turned to mindless fucking very quickly. Kyou's slick member inside him, pounding into him till he begged for release. The dreams had escalated from there too, the last one horrifying due to the cat monster, and before that he could recall snippets from a few S&M dreams. Since when had he become a closet masochist! And not even 'closet' with how excited it made him.

Yuki quickly got up, repeating the phrase 'walk it off' as he fished for fresh clothing. After retrieving a traditional shirt and plain pants as is his usual attire Yuki stripped and dressed, happy to change his underwear to a clean pair.

What Shigure had said about today being the last day of Kyou's heat came to mind, making a pit in his stomach and a pain in his chest. Why did the thought of Kyou not trying to molest him every second upset him!? It must have been the peace from all the fighting, but on the bright side Kyou would be able to communicate once again. Yuki brightened a second till he recalled his and the cat's hate filled relationship. The only communication they had was insulting one another. The pain in Yuki's chest doubled. Nothing would ever be like that of his dreams. Yuki felt like slapping himself for being disappointed by that. He wasn't a weak-willed boy-toy for Kyou to woo and exercise kinky fetishes on!

The rat combed his hair and turned to the door. His eyes widened a little as he realized Shigure had left it a quarter open. Hopefully no one had seen his dressing, or the faces he made while day dreaming.

Yuki bent down to fetch his socks from the drawer when his hips were grabbed, by now he wasn't surprised when Kyou's hard on rubbed his ass. Yuki looked behind him at Kyou, the cat's eyes half lidded, those sexy slitted orbs filled with so much dirty promise. His hands began to slip onto Yuki's shirts, slowly undoing it from the bottom. Yuki shivered in anticipation. He should call for help, but why not give in? He'd had enough of this harassment leading nowhere anyway. Yuki slipped out of Kyou's hold, making the cat growl and grab him, but Yuki was close enough to the door to shut and lock it. Kyou noticed what he had done and smirked, looming over the expectant rat. Kyou's heat really was dying out, he actually knew what was going on around him now.

Yuki's heart thumped wildly in his chest as he was pushed against the wall softly. Kyou's kisses where gentle yet demanding, his touch delicate but his nails scratching over the pale skin as if reminding Yuki there was no escape. He was at Kyou's mercy.

Yuki squeaked in surprise as he was lifted over Kyou's shoulder, the male walking over to the bed and dropping him on. Yuki gasped in shock from the impact and almost smiled sheepishly as Kyou crawled on top of him. The look of lusty fire behind a cloudy glaze in his eyes was burning brighter than Yuki had ever seen, almost frightening, making the teen feel so much smaller. He felt as though he could cum just from Kyou's dominating expression.

Kyou ripped Yuki's shirt off completely and bit down on his neck, drawing blood. Still not recovered from the look Kyou had given him Yuki came, hard.

The teen lay motionless, besides his heaving chest, as he recovered. Realization hit him in a second. He had just experienced the hardest orgasm in his life just from a look and a bite. A torrid blush covered his cheeks. How pathetic, cumming so easily. He opened his eyes slowly to look up at Kyou who had stopped his attack. Kyou was smirking down at him, a drop of blood from the bite on Yuki's neck slipping from the corner of his lip, his tongue darting out and licked it away slowly, running over his lips before disappearing between his kissable moist lips.

Yuki's erection came back to life instantly, pressing up into his soaked and ruined underwear. The mouse gasped, eyes shutting tightly as Kyou rubbed their crotches together through Yuki's clothes while staring down at the lavenderette with half lidded eyes. The boy bit his lip as he desperately tried not to cum again, Kyou rocking their crotches together painfully slowly and softly. As soon as he desperately tried to move his hips to increase the friction Kyou's hands held his hips down firmly in place. Yuki mewled and brought his hands to his nipples, starting to pleasure his own body as Kyou had.

Kyou's ministrations were sending him insane, and the redheads less than friendly growling and the sudden harsh jerk against him informed Yuki he didn't approve of the mouse touching himself right now. Yuki whimpered but stopped, making a fist to bite rather than his lip and using the other arm to steady himself as the bed moved from Kyou's powerful rubbing. Yuki's body convulsed, his stomach tightening as he came again. He could have sworn he heard a laugh from Kyou who stopped and undid his trousers as he lay panting. Already in a matter of five minutes he had cum twice. He would have been ashamed or embarrassed, but right now he just wanted Kyou to make him orgasm over and over.

His ruined underwear was thrown aside, making an unpleasant squelch as they hit the ground, and Yuki was left naked and defenceless as Kyou stared down at him from where he sat naked between Yuki's legs. The cat was licking his lips as he got a good view of his mate's body, laid out before him.

His pale legs were wide open, his thin sexy thighs and erect member as well as all surrounding areas covered in sticky and shining cum, catching the late morning light. It slipped down passed Yuki's hole, which was practically twitching, inflamed pink and waiting to be filled. Yuki's thin waist and flat stomach were begging to have Kyou run his hands all over them, Yuki's perfect creamy white hips just pleading to be bruised by Kyou's hands gripping him as he thrusted into him so hard the bed could break. Yuki's perky red nipples looked ripe for eating on his rapidly rising and falling chest. His mouth was slightly open as he looked back at Kyou, waiting for the other to touch him, his cheeks dusted pink. The sight was delicious.

Yuki's view wasn't too bad either, but by now he was used to the odd sight of Kyou's cat ears and tail connected to sexy tan muscly but thin body. He'd even become used to the sight of the cat's impressive member. It really was bigger than Yuki had known a dick could be, not that he'd seen any besides his own, which was probably rather small, but it didn't look odd or overly large somehow. There was really no way that would fit in his tiny pucker that he only dared put one of his thin fingers in. Though in all honesty he couldn't wait for Kyou to forcefully take him.

Finally Kyou leaned forward, a hand coming onto Yuki's ass cheek and rolling him over onto his stomach by it. Yuki didn't resist and did exactly as Kyou moulded his body, getting on all fours with his ass in the air, legs spread wide and head low.

Yuki whimpered pitifully as Kyou brought his erection to his ass, their thighs pressed against each other. Kyou didn't enter him, but leaned over his body, bringing his lips to Yuki's ear. He licked the cusp as Yuki shivered.

Kyou had one hand on Yuki's hip rubbing circles softly as the other tucked a lock of lavender hair behind Yuki's ear lovingly. Yuki's hips moved slightly from side to side, hoping Kyou would take the invitation. The cat chuckled lightly and purred, pushing his hips into Yuki's, but not going in. The smaller growled pitifully in frustration. Kyou was teasing him.

Yuki was losing it. Was he even going to do anything or just play with him like a cat plays with a mouse till it loses interest and eats it? Yuki realized that was exactly what Kyou was doing and groaned. Impatient the mouse brought three fingers to his lips, knowing if he stretched with all three Kyou would just fit. He covered them as quickly as he could with his saliva and pulled away from Kyou. The cat growled but sat on his knees and watched interested as Yuki started to circle his own entrance, ass just in front of Kyou's chest, the ginger obviously enjoying the show. Yuki put a finger in and loosened himself as much as he could with one finger, then dared to add a second. The feeling of the second was uncomfortable, too big yet too small. Yuki hissed as he added the third impatiently. He was once again dripping from his tip.

"Ah-ha-nghh-!" His ass was stretchier than he had anticipated, but it was still painful, and felt really odd. Kyou purred a low growl and nuzzled Yuki's ass as he made pained noises, also bringing a hand to gently stroke the skin between his thigh and extremely hard erection. Yuki moaned, the sensations of Kyou's skin against him a wonderful distraction. The vibrations of Kyou's purring spread through his body as Kyou's chest pressed against his ass and his tongue licked Yuki's back.

"Nghue-AH-!" Yuki's body jolted suddenly when Kyou bit his ass, shoving Yuki's fingers deeper into himself roughly with his chest. Yuki gasped as Kyou growled, taking to fondling his ass. The smaller male took this as a sign the other was growing impatient. He grunted rather high pitched as he removed his fingers and sat facing away on Kyou's lap, right on his erection. The redhead growled predatorily and spread Yuki's cheeks, not giving him a second to adjust as he thrusted in harshly. Yuki screamed and clutched the sheets. Was his ass he being torn apart!? Obviously he had underestimated Kyou's size greatly for it to hurt so badly. A tear escaped Yuki's eye as he clenched them shut and used all his willpower to hide his pain.

Kyou growled, leaning his head on Yuki's shoulder, and the smaller peeked one eye open to look at him. Kyou looked at him with an apologetic expression and as kissed Yuki's cheek softly where the tear fell, staying on it to lovingly lick the spot he had kissed, tasting the rat's tears.

"Nnngh-! haa-!" Kyou started to move slowly, Yuki struggling to hold back showing the full extent of the burning pain in his behind. Kyou rolled his hips against Yuki's ass harder and another sensation started to become present. Such a raw feeling of pleasure Yuki couldn't tell whether it hurt or not. The harder Kyou moved the more it came, blurring the line of pain and pleasure. Kyou pushed him onto all fours unexpectedly.

"Nnngh- K-Ky-Ha-Aaaahhhh!!-!!!" Kyou suddenly pulled out and thrust in so hard he screamed. Kyou purred and moved around inside him a moment, as if he was looking for something. Yuki cried out as Kyou pressed against something inside him, starting to pant and fidgeting as Kyou held him by his hips in place, massaging Yuki's prostate with the end of his cock. Yuki moaned, arms failing him as he leaned on his elbows, face down ass up. Kyou seemed to like this as he pulled out to the tip and thrusted back in harshly causing Yuki to cry out, his body shuddering as Kyou brushed his prostate ever so slightly. His cock felt like it was pounding from the pressure, if Kyou kept this up it would only be a matter of seconds before he came, again. Kyou purred as he pounded into him, no pattern to his out of control vicious thrusting. It was animalistic and erratic, the way he fucked Yuki like a wild animal spreading its seed. Yuki moaned and mewled like a slut, stuttering Kyou's name and begging him to go harder and faster.

The cat leaned over his partner, one hand leaving his hip to wrap around his chest, holding Yuki in place as he started to suck his neck. Yuki didn't care who heard his moans, he didn't care if anyone saw or if he couldn't walk after this, it was bliss. He could feel it in his whole body, and the sensation drove him passed the brink.

Kyou's sharp teeth bit down on where he had been sucking, drawing blood.

Yuki couldn't scream, his entire body tensing and his chest constricting as his mouth gaped open, no sound coming from it as he had the most amazing orgasm yet. His walls clenched around Kyou, putting the cat on the verge. It only took three more thrusts till he stilled, spilling inside the limp panting rat.

"Yu-kii~" The warm fluid filled Yuki, far too much of it to actually stay in. Yuki's eyes opened slightly in recognition. Had Kyou said his name? Kyou grunted and pulled out of Yuki, no longer supporting the mouse, meaning he fell to the bed limp, still panting and trying to figure out whether he had been hearing things.

Kyou rolled Yuki onto his side, facing the cat who pulled up the blankets and lay beside him, wrapping him in his arms against his chest, purring all the while. The vibrations from Kyou's purring in his chest spread all through Yuki's body. It felt so relaxing, his entire body so warm and protected from Kyou's embrace. His purring didn't stop as his tail wrapped around Yuki's waist and his face nuzzled Yuki's hair.

"Yuukiiii~" It was practically a whisper, so smoothly spoken Yuki didn't know if his mind was playing a cruel trick on him.

Yuki tried to muster some strength to get up, do his homework or go down for breakfast. His eyes felt so heavy, as did the rest of his body. He really needed to get a handle on how much he came, his body couldn't handle so much overexertion.

With every ounce of strength he could muster Yuki tried to lean up on his elbows, but the second Kyou felt him try to get up the purring stopped and his eyes shot open, staring at Yuki, his arms around him tightening so he couldn't get away. Yuki sighed, shoving his head in the pillow, slightly frustrated and trying to hide his blush. Why was it such a turn on for him to have Kyou force him around?

It took only a matter of minutes for Yuki to fall asleep in Kyou's strong arms, exhausted and embarrassed.

 

§

 

Yuki's eyes slowly opened, revealing nothing but a blur of tan flesh. In his current level of mental awareness he wasn't even able to process what he was looking at was.

As usual he sat up in his half-asleep state, his brain still not processing the sleeping human-cat form in his bed, even as it stirred beside him. He stood, a sharp pain causing him to fall to the ground with a squeak. The pain woke him properly, probably the first time in his life he had woken properly so early, or was it late?

Yuki rubbed his behind as he sat on the ground. His eyes widened as he remembered just why his backside hurt so much. His head shot back around to his bed to see Kyou laying face down on his mattress, the white sheets covering his lower body but revealing the tan back of the orange haired cat. The bed was a mess, as was Yuki himself, his own sticky seed spotting his body. And what was that cold liquid leaking from his hole? Yuki's eyes widened to the size of plates.

He, and Kyou, had-had- and he had made such sounds!... Oh God, he had been practically screaming, the whole house would know. Hell, the entire Sohma family would know!

"Shit!" He quickly covered his mouth as to not wake the sleeping sex machine who stirred and rolled over, revealing his tone masculine chest glistening with Yuki's remnants from the morning.

Yuki's face was bright red, in fact he was so embarrassed he shifted, a cloud of mist and the sound of a pop, leaving him as a tiny, wet mouse. His beady eyes looked to his bedside clock. the digits read 3:27 p.m. Crap. By now everyone would know!

Quickly he crawled out of the room, using his front paws to help take the pressure of his aching hind-legs. He scurried to the bathroom and shifted with another pop and cloud of mist, locking the door and switching the water on.

He leaned against the door whilst gaining his breath, groaning from the pain of his lower half as the room began to steam up. How was he supposed to live this down!? Kyou could wake up completely normal again and remember, or worse find out through Shigure or Tohru! The cat already hated him, that hurt enough to recall, but now? It was obvious the idiot cat had a crush on Tohru. A pang hit Yuki's chest. Jealousy? Now he'd blame Yuki for possibly ruining his chances.

Yuki sniffled and realized something wet on his cheek. He touched the droplet, finding a tear left on his finger. So now the cat had reduced him to tears? Pathetic. He wiped across his eyes and got into the warm shower water, happy to wash off all the sticky pale substance on his skin.

The cat's touch lingered still, especially the pain in his rear, a constant reminder of his actions. He could honestly say he regretted it. Everything would have been fine if he hadn't given in to his lust. Yuki groaned, leaning on the wall for support and covering his face in remorse with his hand.

There would be countless consequences for his weakness to the cat. He would be ridiculed, rejected, and beaten again by Akito. The family would be disgusted by him and probably lock him away to rehabilitate him or cleanse him of the cat. The thought made him sick. It all made him want to turn into a mouse and become a sewer rat to avoid his reality.

Water continued to run down the drain, wasting away. Shigure was going to be annoyed at him for being in the shower so long. Yuki sighed dejected. His life would be over the second he walked down stairs.

He turned off the water and took a towel, wrapping the large white and fluffy material around himself before rushing to his room, trying to avoid being seen, forced to limp the entire way.

Kyou had left his room already apparently, and he was free to dress in private. After he went to make his bed, and found a big problem. There was no way he could let Tohru see, let alone touch and wash these sheets! They were a complete mess covered in... Yuki blushed and 'ugh'ed before stripping his bed and running/limping to the washroom, taking his ruined underwear with him. Unfortunately he had no idea how to use the washing machine, and sort of just stood there staring at the full machine, trying to think what he could do.

"Yuki-kun?" Yuki jumped when Tohru unexpectedly addressed him from the doorway.

"M-Miss Honda, I was just putting on a load of washing, b-but I don't know how." Tohru giggled and came in. Yuki waited for her to comment on the noise or him sleeping in so long, but she stayed quiet with a little smile.

"Put one big cup of this in," Tohru went to open the lid but Yuki stopped her.

"Allow me, Honda-san." Tohru nodded and looked to the side with a blush as Yuki quickly shoved the powder in without her noticing its contents, though he somehow had a feeling she already knew.

Tohru pressed three buttons and the machine started. Yuki sighed in relief at the washing away of evidence and Tohru smiled shyly.

"I left you some lunch if you'd like it now?" Tohru asked and Yuki realized how hungry he was. The lavender haired boy nodded and followed her to the kitchen, never completely forgetting the danger of a looming Kyou.

"Are you okay Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked on the way. "Your limping." Yuki smiled and promised her everything was fine in a way that made her melt and nothing more was said on the subject.

Kyou and Shigure were already in the kitchen, Kyou in cat form playing with a terrified mouse on the floor. Yuki hurried over and saved his minion, letting it go out the window. Kyou meowed dejectedly and started to rub against Yuki's legs.

Shigure was giggling quietly while Tohru smiled and blushed as she heated the food she'd made for Yuki earlier. Yuki limped away from the cat who followed quickly like a loyal dog. Kyou meowed continuously and curled around the others legs. Yuki stared at the cat embarrassed and confused.

"I think he wants you to pet him Yuki~" Shigure said stifling a laugh. Yuki glared at him and walked away from the cat. Kyou meowed seeming miffed. There was a poof followed by smoke as Kyou transformed. He frowned at Yuki, still sitting on the ground while Yuki tried to run for it.

Tohru had covered her eyes and continued heating the food, trying to ignore the naked boy behind her.

Yuki limped away but Kyou grabbed him and pressed their body's together, though now Kyou was only half hard. Kyou's hands found Yuki's ass and began to rub slowly, massaging his ass and making Yuki squeak.

"Aww, isn't that sweet! Kyou's trying to rub Yuki's rear better!" Shigure proclaimed. Yuki blushed and tried to get away, the cat trying to involve him in dry sex right in front of Shigure and Tohru. He gasped as Kyou growled in his ear and grinded their hips together. Yuki quickly pushed him off, making the cat fall into Shigure. Shigure smiled sheepishly on the ground as Kyou began his sexual attack on the other.

"W-wow there, haha, Yuki I think it's fair you get him off?" Kyou purred, licking Shigure's neck and rubbing their lower half's together while Shigure tried to pry him off.

"I got it!" Tohru said getting what she thought was the catnip, but was in fact just a bag of herbs in the same sort of packet. Kyou jumped her as she approached, seeing more chance in impregnating her than the one that smelled of dog. Though Yuki was still his favourite.

Yuki was furious. Kyou slept with him and yet he was still attacking the other two! Was he not good enough or something?!

"You fucking good for nothing horny cat!" Yuki kicked Kyou so hard he flung against the wall and off Tohru who was blushing madly.

Yuki grabbed his food and was about to storm out of the room when Kyou decided to be even more annoying.

"Yuuukiii?" Tohru almost died from the cuteness. Kyou was back on his feet cocking his head sideways at Yuki.

"Perhaps you should apologize and make him happy again with a gift Kyou-kun?" Shigure suggested. Kyou nodded his head and transformed to a cat quickly before running to one of the corners in the room and sticking his head behind the shelve. There was a screech of a mouse and silence as Kyou pulled away, a dead rat in his mouth. Yuki looked horrified as Kyou trotted over and jumped on the table beside him, sitting up and presenting the still warm, bleeding dead mouse. Kyou tilted his head at the other two when Yuki didn't accept the gift.

"Oh dear, perhaps something less bloody Kyou?"

"Cheese?" Tohru suggested. Kyou jumped off the table and ran to the fridge. Tohru opened it for him and he jumped inside, searching through the various food items for the cheese. He sniffed and pawed at containers, looking for the yellow triangle he knew he had seen a few days ago in the back of his mind.

Finally he found the yellow triangle covered in holes in a plastic bag. He jumped out and ripped the bag open with his claws, picking up the cheese with his teeth and jumping back up on the table beside Yuki, who stood watching in shock. He put the cheese down and made an odd cat face from the taste. Yuki looked at the cheese in disbelief and Kyou before walking off with his food. Kyou meowed continuously after him then turned to Shigure who shrugged. Kyou looked depressed, then suddenly shot up and scattered for the open window, jumping straight out into the garden and disappearing into the bushes.

"Kyou! Quick Tohru-chan! We have to get him before all the cats become impregnated with human baby's!" Shigure and Tohru bolted after him, calling and searching for the cat the remainder of the day.

 

§

 

Yuki tossed and turned in his new sheets. He'd had more than a little trouble putting them on as Tohru and Shigure had both been out chasing Kyou all day to no avail. The cat had still not returned and it was almost midnight. But what did he care? If the cat wanted to go off and have sex with all the other cats in the area who was he to stop him? Damn baka neko thinking with his cock. Yuki groaned and half hid under the covers. Damn heartless cat. It made his chest hurt, and his eyes stung as tears threatened to slip through.

"Mmrrooowww." 'Sccrrreeee!!!!'

Yuki shot up. Kyou sat outside his window sill in cat form, his eyes shimmering red. He had scratched the glass window and had two long stick looking things in his mouth. Yuki automatically opened the window and Kyou jumped onto the bed and dropped the 'sticks'. Kyou had brought him two ripe leeks and was now rolling his tongue around in his mouth, trying to get rid of the taste. The cat had bought him a leek despite hating them, it was almost touching.

Kyou transformed, the moon shining on his sweating form. He was breathing rather heavily and Yuki frowned as he realized the cat had probably been having sex. And not with him. Yuki transformed to a mouse and hid under the sheets, mumbling a 'get out, fucking cat'. Kyou frowned and also transformed again, slipping under the sheets to chase the rat. Yuki squeaked as he was caught in the cat’s maws, fearing his doom he almost passed out, but Kyou dropped him and started to lick his underbelly with his sandpapery tongue. Yuki squeaked again as Kyou nuzzled him with his soft nose. Was he going to be eaten!? Apparently not. Kyou rubbed his cat erection down on the fresh sheets for friction while he nuzzled the mouses crotch. Yuki 'eeped' and transformed to a human to escape the cat's clutches. Kyou transformed after him and pounced before he could get off the bed. Their bare erections rubbed together as Kyou held him down. Yuki went to scream but Kyou covered his mouth with his hand and bit down on his neck.

Kyou was rougher than he was that morning, using more strength than necessary and biting him like an animal. Yuki whimpered as he was abused, his lower body unable to not react as their leaking hard-ons rubbed together. Kyou flipped him around without warning, pulling his head back by his lavender hair.

Yuki screamed into Kyou's hand as he was suddenly penetrated without warning or preparation. Kyou bit and licked the cusp of his neck as he thrusted in and out quickly, seeming like he'd been sex deprived in his state for a year or something. Yuki came without warning early again, losing his strength. The ginger let go of his hair to touch his slippery cock, sending him wild again. The teen was powerless, left struggling to breath as Kyou's hand rubbed his cock and his dick thrusted in and out of him, the rat making a soft sound each time.

Kyou removed the hand over Yuki's mouth, his palm covered in the boy’s saliva. It didn't matter as Yuki couldn't yell even if he tried. He held his hip up as he thrusted upwards into him, turning Yuki limp against his chest with his mouth hung open.

"Ha-ahh-ha-ah-ha-" He could feel himself tightening, reaching his peek again already. Kyou purred against his neck, the vibrations running through Yuki's smaller body. Kyou twisted his head around with his hand and kissed his lips passionately. The rat whimpered as he orgasmed, his muscles tightening, causing Kyou to grunt from the tightness around his cock. Yuki's head rolled forward, hanging limply as Kyou held his body up, arm around his torso while he continued to pound into the smaller.

Yuki whimpered. It still felt so good, and he couldn't understand how even though he'd already cum twice he wanted to again, though his body was now so weak he could hardly move.

Kyou kissed down his nape to his spine, then slowly let the other down on his front so he could kiss his shoulder blades. The smaller tried to stay up on his elbows, but kept slipping onto his face.

The cat purred and pulled out all the way, making Yuki whimper pathetically in depression, before slamming straight back in sending the rat into euphoria. Yuki yelled blissfully into the mattress and clenched the once fresh sheets. His body remained weak but his member once again stood to attention. He needed to be touched and caressed, but his hands would not respond to his needs.

"K-Kyou!-ha-ah- T-touch, me-! P-Please-" Kyou purred and nuzzled into his neck before one hand found Yuki's erection, and the other his nipple. Yuki moaned as Kyou took hold of him and ran his finger around the head, pressing against the small hole. His nipples were pinched between the orangette's fingers and tugged lightly.

Yuki barely came again with a strangled moan, dribbling onto Kyou's warm hand. Kyou used his now slick hand as if lubed and began to pump the other.

Yuki groaned exhausted, he couldn't come anymore. He stood corrected when his cock came back to life a second later. Well fuck. He hardly touches himself for years and now it was all coming out.

Kyou moaned into Yuki's hair, the scent of his pheromones making the cat crazy as he thrusted into him harder, humping against his ass. The mouse whimpered torturously, his cock aching. Surely he had nothing left to cum with, this had to be unhealthy, but fuck if he cared.

Yuki moaned desperately.

"K-Kyou-! K-kisss-s-" Kyou suddenly grabbed his thighs, abandoning their previous station, and thrusted harder. Yuki's request was lost in his moans. The cat growled and Yuki's body tightened as he saw stars. As Yuki came a warmth developed deep in him, Kyou's cum squirting into him as his tight entrance spasmed.

Emptied into the other he sighed tiredly and laid lazily over the other, not bothering to pull out. Yuki lay flat, exhausted, he couldn't even be bothered moving his head onto the pillow.

"Yuuuuukiiiiii" Kyou's soft voice resonated up his neck making him shiver. The cat began purring, fast asleep on top of him. Yuki didn't even care, and he fell asleep only moments after, the vibrations from Kyou's purrs calming his spent body.


	3. All's Well That Ends Well

Kyou's eyes slowly opened and closed a few times before he yawned, curling up around the warm body beside him. The bed was so inviting, though a little sticky for his liking. That burning heat was finally over, the period spent wisely thanks to Yu- wait...

Kyou shot up, his arm unwrapping from the small warm body. "Waaahhhh!" He fell from the bed, landing in a heap on the ground.

Yuki groaned and his eyes fluttered open. In a half asleep daze he turned to look at the cat, now without his ears and tail. Yuki groaned.

"Sooorrreee, baka echi neko." He yawned and cuddled into the pillow.

"Y-Yuki! I-I'm so so sorry! I-I can't believe I did that- I-I" His eyes diverted from Yuki's sleepy ones to the leeks that had fallen onto the floor. He blushed profusely in remembrance and stuttered. "S-stupid rat! N-now were both disgusting!" Yuki's eyes opened slowly as he stared menacingly at Kyou.

"Get. Out." He was tired but firm. Kyou hesitated but got up and left, muttering profanities about the pissed off mouse behind him.

Once Kyou had left Yuki's anger turned to despair, and he curled up helplessly, refusing to get up the rest of the morning. Stuff school, he couldn't cope with it right now.

An hour later, when he'd finally decided he was awake enough to get up he stripped the sheets, again, got up, and wiped himself down with a towel before dressing. He'd shower later when he could be bothered. Who cared if he was filthy anyway?

He took the sheets to the washing machine, putting them in and trying to remember the buttons Tohru had pressed when she put it on.

"Don't press that one baka nezumi!" Yuki jumped, his hand flinching back away from the button from the sound of Kyou's enraged voice. The cat pushed past him and pressed the correct buttons to start the machine off. It hummed to life in response.

"Bastard cat, that hurt." Yuki said quietly, his ass having hit the corner of the drier. Already in pain from the night before it was not an enjoyable sensation.

"Hey I didn't even-!" He realized the mouse was rubbing his ass while looking away and blushed. "O-oh... sorry."

Kyou was dressed fully for the first time in two days, the skin of his strong arms, neck, and waist still visible, Yuki's body unable to not react. He groaned in annoyance as he felt a boner begin to form in his pants.

The two stood in silence a moment till Kyou suddenly had another outburst.

"Fucking rat! It's your fault! You always overpower me! Why not this time? Why the fuck d'ya let me!?! It's like you were deliberately putting yourself in front of me even you know damn well what was gonna happen!" Kyou ranted while Yuki bit his lip, looking to the side.

"So what if I let you? You started it." Kyou seemed taken aback by Yuki's soft words but yelled back.

"W-well, you shouldn't have gone near me! It's your own fault it happened! You know I couldn't stop myself! So you should have stopped me! Why didn't you, idiot!?" Yuki stayed quiet, face shaded by his hair. He was still tired, still couldn't be bothered dealing with Kyou in the moment, so he said the truth, letting his lower lip go from his teeth.

"I couldn't. I liked it." Kyou froze, his crimson eyes turning from glaring to shocked staring. "How dirty and wrong it is. Being dominated by you, made me so hot I couldn't stop you. It made me feel so pathetic and weak." He spoke quietly and held the drier behind him tightly, leaning against it. "But you were still gentle with me. It made me feel loved for once. No one's ever touched me like that, torn me apart and put me back together, made me cum so hard it hurt." Yuki bit his lip again and looked up carefully before looking away quickly blushing. Kyou was staring at him in disbelief.

He failed to notice the other's erection till it was pressed against his abdomen, Kyou pushing against him as the other gasped in surprize. The cat took advantage of the moment, forcing his lips on the other and shoving his tongue down Yuki's throat. Yuki moaned and tilted his head, pushing his tongue into the other's mouth. The pale skinned teen gasped as he was lifted by the hands on his hips up onto the drier, their crotches pressing together.

Yuki moaned and leaned backwards as the cat's tongue easily overpowered his, pushing them both back into Yuki's mouth where he sucked and licked till they had to stop for extra air.

"Slut." Kyou said panting in a growl. Yuki groaned in response, grinding their lower bodies together, clutching his shirt front and pulling him close.

"Ah, I thought- your heat- was over-" Yuki's sentence was broken with needy kisses, his voice a whisper as he tried to gain breath.

"It is, whore." Yuki was slammed down onto the drier top on his back as the nimble cat jumped on top of him. Who cared if Kyou's heat was over, who cared if they were supposed to be enemies? This was the most amazing sensation he'd ever experienced, and only Kyou gave it to him. No way he was letting it go.

Yuki moaned, his shirt undone as they kissed over and over.

"B-bed room-?" He panted, eyes half closed.

"Can't wait." His shirt was disregarded and he immediately tugged at Kyou's small t-shirt, adamant the black material needed to be removed. Kyou complied, sitting on the rat's abdomen as he threw his shirt off. Yuki tugged on his khaki pants in the same regard and Kyou blushed before ripping the rat's off first.

"No way I'm getting naked first, slut." Yuki moaned at being called such a sinful title and tugged his own underwear seductively.

Kyou groaned, so hard against his trouser front it hurt. He picked Yuki's legs up onto the drier top, slipping his legs over one of his shoulders and stripping his underwear off. Yuki bit his finger while he moaned as Kyou kissed lightly, almost hesitant, up his creamy thighs along old hickeys. One of his legs was pulled over Kyou's other shoulder and Yuki blushed, reaching down between his legs to cover his privates. It was different now Kyou wasn't a mindless sex animal. Still hot, but he felt so much more aware of his behaviour. Kyou didn't seem to care, besides his obvious blush, and moved his arm out the way before undoing his own belt and zip. Apparently the cat had gone free-bird.

Yuki blushed looking away. He wanted to touch his chest and feel the masculine body above him. Had he always been so gay? He could have sworn he never used to have wet dreams about men. Perhaps this was a dream? If so, fuck nerves, he was horny and getting what he wanted.

Yuki's hands began to rub Kyou's abs and pectorals as Kyou kissed him again. His legs opened wider, slipping off the cat's shoulders. Kyou broke the kiss, holding Yuki's chin almost roughly as he pushed him down against the drier top.

"Slut, wet them." He put two fingers in front of the mouses lips but Yuki only blushed harder than his already flushed face.

"I-I'm still wet and stretched from yesterday." Kyou looked surprised a second then seemed to recall the fact before kissing the rat's swollen lips. Yuki moaned as the cat's lips kissed his neck, his member pressing against the smaller's wanting hole.

"K-Kyouo- gonna c-cu-aghh-!" Kyou held the base of the rat's member tightly, forbidding him any release.

"Not till I say, whore." Yuki moaned long and hard, trying to get the orangette to touch him more as he arched up to him.

Kyou slipped inside Yuki's begging and twitching hole easily, the rat's entrance practically sucking him in. Yuki moaned and reached for Kyou, pulling the cat closer by the back on his neck into a searing kiss. Kyou moaned and grabbed his hips, thrusting in and out without hesitation. Their tongues clashed messily in and outside their mouths, Kyou licking Yuki's mouth like a hungry animal.

"A-ha! K-Kyou! F-Faster-!" Kyou smirked giving Yuki a deliberately unsatisfying kiss and slowing his pace to grinding.

"Ah- Beg whore." Yuki whimper and kissed Kyou's neck.

"P-please-Ah-! K-Kyou- Please, fuck me harder, faster- I beg you-ahh- F-uck me-! Ahhh!-" Kyou finally complied, setting an animalistic pace with his thrusting.

Yuki's moans were broken as he tried to breath, Kyou's strong thrusts pounding into his body. The cat had perspiration sticking his fringe to his head and looked down, not at Yuki's face but chest. Yuki moaned and pulled Kyou closer, forcing their lips together again and making the other look at him. Hazy Purple met fiery red before their tongues met, Yuki's eyes slowly closing in ecstasy.

Beneath him the lavender haired teen froze, his mouth ceasing movement as he gasped, his eyes only half open. As Yuki came onto their stomachs his ass tightened around Kyou's member. The cat groaned and shoved himself inside once more before locking his muscles and coming deep inside the mouse. The shorter moaned at the sensation though he was spent, and Kyou lowered himself to lay on the other.

Yuki groaned a minute later.

"Hurts. Shouldn't have done it on the drier." He whispered.

"Sorry." Kyou got up, making Yuki whimper and send Kyou a pleading look as he pulled out. The cat wiped himself down with a towel, and Yuki watched intimately, taking in the cat's masculine figure and large hanging member.

Kyou noticed him looking and blushed. The mouse had one leg up on the drier and one hanging off, one arm on his chest and the other above his head. His body was gleaming with sweat and cum, dark and light hickeys scattered across his milky skin, but Yuki's naked god like body on the drier wasn't the most embarrassing thing. It was his expression. He was staring a Kyou, in the eye now, with half open eyes, biting his swollen wet bottom lip sexily. It was as if he wanted more. Kyou gulped and put his pants on before going to wipe Yuki down.

As Kyou touched him he moaned, elaborately. That had to be deliberate.

He wiped up Yuki's cum from his chest only for the rat to gasp as he ran the soft towel over his nipples. Kyou blushed and pretended to not notice. The teen moaned and slid a hand up the cat's abs.

"Kyouoo~ Bed room~" He seriously wanted more. Kyou jumped backwards from the touch.

"Th-The hell?! Slutty rat, no way!" Yuki got up to sit, in an odd position as he couldn't rest on his ass, the position showing his entrance, still leaking Kyou's essence. That was so deliberate. He even had an innocent, sad expression. Kyou was going to melt.

"You didn't like it?" Kyou blushed and stuttered in reply, trying not to stare at the rat's glistening body he wanted so badly.

"N-no. I-I loved it, b-but I hate sluts, so!" Kyou left his sentence unfinished, throwing a fresh towel at Yuki to cover him up. Yuki held the towel, defeating the purpose entirely.

"But I was a virgin before you. I'm not an actual whore," Yuki slipped off the wet drier and took a step to Kyou, wrapping his arms around the flustered cat's neck, "It's just dirty talk." Yuki whispered in the cat's ear before sucking his neck, making him gasp. Yuki licked, sucked and bit lightly on the sensitive spot before moving up to his jaw, and across, up to his lips. Kyou growled and grabbed Yuki's waist, pulling him up against him and kissing madly. Yuki pulled away for air panting and the cat kissed lightly on his head, cheek and nose, making Yuki smile.

"M' back hurts, next time we do it in bed."

"What about the sheets?" Kyou asked sheepishly.

"Don't care." Yuki yawned tiredly and snuggled into Kyou's neck. The cat blushed as he picked him up and snuck the both back to his room, as Yuki's no longer had sheets, without being seen.

Yuki pulled Kyou into the bed under the covers with him and held him close, laying on his chest.

"You’re pretty cuddly for a slut." He said chuckling. Yuki tugged his pants downward as he replied.

"You’re more of a slut than me," his expression and tone suddenly turned dark and he stopped playing with the others pants. "You’re the one who would try to fuck anything that walked and ran off to have sex with all the neighbourhood cats!" Yuki turned over, now refusing to face him.

"I did not! I went to get you a leek 'cause I didn't know how to apologise!" Yuki turned back over.

"Oh yeah? Well then why were you all sweaty and gone for the entire day?!" Kyou blushed as he yelled his reply.

"I ran all day looking and then ran back home as soon as I found one! It took me forever to find one and then I got lost avoiding a mob of cats on the way back!" Yuki's expression quickly changed and softened.

"All to bring me a leek?" Kyou blushed.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"So you remember everything?" Was Yuki getting closer?

"Y-yeah."

"What about Hatsuharu-kun and Momiji-kun?"

"What about the-?...Those fucking horny assholes!" Yuki smiled.

"What you gonna do 'bout it?"

"They are so dead." Yuki laughed lightly in response and his hand started to tug Kyou's pants again.

"We missed school today." he whispered.

"Mn, what are you doing?"

"Take you pants off~"

"What?! Why?!"

"Come on~"

"You need sleep not another round!"

"We don't have to have sex again, just take them off." Kyou groaned but complied, stripping off his pants under the covers and kicking them away out the side.

"Happy?"

"Mhm." Yuki pulled closer, pressing their front bodies together.

"Hey, I said no more!"

"We're not." Kyou groaned as their now calm members pressed together, both suddenly not so calm.

"Y-Yuki- stop."

"Kyouooo~" Yuki got on top of him, rubbing their cocks together. Kyou grabbed his ass cheeks and pushed him against his pelvis harder, both grinding against each other. Yuki moaned, the sound like liquid sex. Kyou kneaded his ass and groaned as Yuki lowering himself onto his elbows to kiss him.

"Kyou-kun I- oh, Yuki-kun," Shigure coughed awkwardly at the door. Both boys didn't acknowledge his presence and continued on, their moans throwing the dog off as he tried to speak.

"As the adult of the house, I-er-I feel I need to tell you both off, for- um- missing school today, er... I'm confused... Why is Yuki on top? Are you riding him?" Yuki gave Shigure the finger, still not looking at him and moaning into Kyou's mouth.

"Ehem, well then. Make sure you don't miss school tomorrow." The dog then left, slightly surprised at Yuki's response. Wasn't partnership supposed to mellow a person, not the opposite? But on the other hand they also started picking up traits of their partner. He would just have to get used to an aggressive and easily agitated Yuki then, though a calm Kyou would be a relief.

"I'm back from school! Momiji, Hatsuharu, Hanna, and Arisa came to check on Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun!"

"Ahhh, how nice! Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun are a little busy right now-" The sound of an ecstasy filled scream came from upstairs making everyone’s heads turn, "Ehem, so you may have to wait."

"No way, I gotta see this." Arisa said, hurrying upstairs. Everyone followed and all tried the doors till the right one was opened.

"What now Shigure-!" Yuki spoke aggressively, still on top of Kyou looking at the door ferociously, till he saw Tohru standing in the entrance. Yuki quickly hid behind Kyou as everyone crowded around the entrance.

Shigure followed after and peeked his head in to see the flustered lovers.

"Ahhh, it seems Kyou-kun has probably gotten Yuki-kun pregnant now!" He said dramatically, honestly worried for the abuse that would befall his house due to mutant strong rat/cat babies.

"Aww! I wanted to get Kyou-kun pregnant!"

"That fucking reminds me! You two are so dead!" Momiji and Hatsuharu looked at each other while Yuki smiled smugly, his arms wrapped around Kyou's stomach. Momiji and Hatsuharu quickly left with a 'see ya', dragging Arisa and Hanna with them. As they left suddenly Hanna stood still and looked back inside the house from the front entrance.

"They have started love making again." She said plainly. Hatsuharu turned to Momiji below him.

"Wanna go perv from the tree by Kyou's window?"

 

§

 

It was almost a month now since Kyou and Yuki had started their relationship, both easily slipping the words 'I love you' out during sex at some point and turning into a disgustingly mushy happy couple. At least in their opinion, not that they gave two shits for anyone else's.

To most people they were the couple who were always having sex. In the morning, during both class breaks, when they got home, in the shower, at night. And that was on a tired day.

Their relationship was no longer a secret, to anyone, because of how natural it became to them that they sometimes found themselves full on making out in front of large groups. Like in class. Or at zodiac meetings.

When Akito found out she had fainted, then fainted again when she woke up. The 'god' lived on feigning ignorance for sake of her sanity, fainting or pretending she hadn't seen them if she ever happened to walk past.

Most of the Zodiac who hadn't already known had thought it was a joke. Some still did, besides the ones that had already walked in on them. Yuki's older brother, who had been all for it, was encouraging pregnancy, excited to become an uncle.

When the school found out there had been an uproar, Yuki's fangirls crying and pulling various cruelty's on Kyou that he always seemed to evade. Teachers hadn't known how to respond, and now often just let Kyou and Yuki make out in the middle of class on a desk or during gym. It wasn't as if you could stop them.

The sight of the two together became a normality for everyone. Especially in the boy's locker room. The other boys had learnt not to watch too long or Yuki would yell at them. The cat had mellowed, and the rat had become extremely agro.

Their sexual habits had even caused people to worry for their health. The reason Hitori had come to visit that day.

Yuki sat on Kyou's lap facing him on the couch. They kissed softly, Yuki's arms around Kyou's neck and the orangette's around his waist.

Hitori sat smoking on the lounge across. They had needed to buy a new one as Yuki and Kyou always took a whole one up completely if they were in there.

"As I was saying, Kyou you need to delay Yuki's ejaculation. He is prematurely orgasming too often too many times. It could be harmful eventually. You will literally run him dry."

"Okay-" Kyou broke the kiss, Yuki starting to kiss and lick his neck instead and he spoke to Hitori, "How do I do that?"

"It doesn't matter if I cum heaps, I can still get hard in a second right after." Yuki said before kissing Kyou again.

"You hard now?" Kyou asked breathlessly, groping one of his ass cheeks.

"Mhm~" They kissed with sloppy open mouths, the kiss getting hotter and hotter.

"Slut." Kyou commented, smirking and kneading the other's ass.

"Only for you~ I can't even make myself cum as much as you make me, even though I'm thinking about you." Yuki said breathily, hands running through the other's hair.

"How'd ya know that?" Kyou asked with a smirk, kissing Yuki's wrist on his pulse.

"Mmm, I masturbate over you every day when you go train on your own~"

"That so? I don't please you enough before I leave?" Kyou asked kissing his chest, slowly undoing the buttons of his traditional style shirt.

"Ahh~ Yes and no, I can't help it. Sometimes I come watch you train and masturbate then~" Yuki said seductively.

"Needy whore." Kyou pushed Yuki down onto the couch and the two began to kiss more than passionately.

"Ha-I-Love you-" Yuki gasped between French kisses.

"Mmn-Love you~" Kyou replied, making the kiss sweet and slow.

Hitori coughed loudly to inform the two he was still there. The couple groaned and stopped kissing due to his stern expression, sitting back up. Yuki sat on his knees beside Kyou, arms still around his neck and one of the cat’s arms around his waist.

"This is serious, this obsession is unhealthy."

"It was unhealthy before, at least now we're not fighting." Kyou responded, kissing Yuki's neck below his ear making him giggle before he bit down gently, the teen eluting a moan.

"Yes, but now you’re going to end up mating to death rather than fighting to death. You realize this can kill you right?" Kyou and Yuki groaned.

"Fine, we'll calm down a bit and I'll work on my endurance, happy?"

"I'll get you a cock ring~" Kyou promised lowly, making his mate moan. Yuki was about to kiss Kyou again when Hitori coughed, making him pout and look at the seahorse.

"What?"

"Nothing I just needed to cough, I need water." Yuki groaned.

"I'll go get you a glass." Kyou groaned and shoved his face in Yuki's stomach.

"Don go~" Yuki chuckled at Kyou's babyish response, much like his whenever Kyou left his side, and got off the couch, giving the other a quick kiss.

Kyou's eyes followed the other as he left the room. He walked so sexily, no way he'd ever let anyone else have his sexy little mouse.

"Kyouo-kun!!!!"

"Wahhh!" Kyou jolted and fell of the couch, his balls jumping, not in the nice way, at the high-pitched scream of Kagura. She burst into the room, immediately locating Kyou and running to him.

"My love!" Kyou rushed out the way of her death-hug, but was still in danger of a kiss from the boar-girl.

"Get your fucking lips away from ma man!" Kagura froze and turned to Yuki surprised as he shoved the glass of water into Hitori's hands and stomped over.

He looked furious, pushing her away and wrapping his arms around Kyou. The taller man smiled and kissed his head while Yuki clung to him, still glaring at Kagura.

"K-Kyou-kun? W-what's going on? You don't have to pretend in front of me." She sounded extremely worried, and Kyou was really worried she'd lash out at them.

"Ahhh! Kagura-chan! I didn't know you were visiting! You are so fortunate to be able to own a copy of my next novel! I just received a box of them to give to family and friends from my publisher! It's my bestselling novel yet!" He passed her a book from the pile in his hands and she looked at the cover, before getting a blood-nose and fainting out cold.

"Kagura-chan? Ah well. I must remember to a save a copy for Haru-kun, Momiji-kun... Ayame... Tohru-chan already has her copy..." Shigure handed Hitori and Kyou a copy, still thinking. "Ren-chan... Ritsu-kun... Arisa-chan and Hanna-chan... Who else?"

"Is this picture from the onsen trip we went on two weeks ago?" Kyou questioned. Yuki grabbed the book off his lover and blushed. "Can I have copies of any pictures of Yuki?"

"Ask Tohru-chan, she's the photographer and has all the originals." Shigure responded.

"SH-SHIGUREEE!" Yuki yelled furiously before throwing the book and kicking the dog in the face. The dog flew back from the epic kick, breaking a wall.

The book cover photo had no lighting in it but the moons glow in the background of the open onsen room. It was a full body shot of Yuki and Kyou, who were somehow facing the camera perfectly.

Kyou sat on his knees behind Yuki who was between his open legs, spread wide as he sat on his knees. They both wore loose yakuta's, Yuki's a soft purple in the dark lighting and Kyou's a dark blue. In the heat of the moment at the onsen both boy’s animal appendages had come out in their passing heat. Kyou had his orange cat ears but his tail was hidden, and Yuki had his little rat ears and mouse tail poking out his half open Yakuta. Kyou's arms were around him, a hand inside his half open Yakuta, unseen as it played with his nipple. Kyou's other hand lightly sat on Yuki's clothed hip, looking ready to trail down to his smooth exposed leg. The milky skin of Yuki's chest, upper stomach and one of his exposed legs such a contrast to the dark background and Kyou's tan arms. The cat's eyes were shut as he smelt the mouse's still dripping hair, both of them still slightly wet from the onsen.

Yuki was softly blushing with half lidded eyes and an open mouth. He looked helpless and fuckable. Kyou recalled they had made love more than bunnies in heat that night, passionate and slow, as the photo depicted.

Hitori rose a brow and put the book he had been given on the coffee table before taking his leave while Shigure was beaten in the background. He was in such a good mood from the sight of the dog getting what he deserved he even took Kagura home with him and removed her memory of what she'd seen, lest she kill herself for heartbreak.

Once Yuki finished beating Shigure, Kyou picked him up bridal style and kissed him deeply, taking him upstairs to what was now their room, as Yuki had practically moved in with him to save trips to his own.

He lay Yuki on the bed and smiled, the lavenderette grinning and blushing back.

"Time to work on that endurance."

At the rate they went perhaps Yuki really would get pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked! Remember to Kudos!


End file.
